Jerina
Nerome is the friendship or romantic pairing of Nina Martin and Jerome Clarke (N'/ina and J/'erome). The two aren't very close and Nina has been angry at Jerome a few times for working with Rufus, but they have gotten a little closer. Jerome may actually respect Nina, because he seemed pleased when she went into Victor's office and stole the key. He also seemed disappointed that she had gotten caught by Victor. This could show that he likes the fact that she can break rules and be a rebel to some sort. The two are currently friends, but they could develop into close friends since Jerome helped Nina a lot such as helping her escape from Rufus in the Finale of Season 1. Jerome has enter Sibuna which will benefit their friendship. This pairing can also be known as Jina (J'/erome and N/'ina) or Jerina (Jer/ome and N/'ina'). Nerome rivals Fabina, Jara, Namber, Jelfie, Patrome, Jamber, Patrina and Nalfie. ''Click here to go to the Nerome Videos page. Click here to go to the Nerome Gallery page.'' Season 1 Hints House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Jerome tells Nina that the attic is haunted and he tells her a story about the spirits of past students who had died going up into the attic. Nina doesn't take him seriously, but she is a little worried. *Jerome tells Nina where the spare keys are. *Jerome stares at Nina in shock when she goes and tries to steal the spare key to the attic. *Jerome doesn't seem happy that Nina got caught by Victor. He seems disappointed while Patricia seemed happy *Jerome is glad that Nina had gotten the spare key to the attic, and tells her that she is very lucky. *Jerome seems worried about Nina being trapped in the attic. However, he's not as worried as Fabian, Amber, and Mara. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Jerome cheers for Nina making it back from the attic. *Jerome cheers yet again for Nina bring back a book from the attic House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Jerome helps Nina escape from Rufus’s grasp. *Jerome hands Nina the puzzle piece. *Nina thanks Jerome. *Nina seems hurt by Jerome’s comment about how if they don’t help him, Rufus will murder him. *When faced to ask Fabian to the dance, Nina becomes nervous and runs over to Jerome. *Nina’s arm is slightly wrapped around Jerome’s shoulder. *Nina angrily asks Jerome why he was looking through her stuff. *Nina says that she believes Jerome didn’t tell Rufus about the one thing. *Jerome stays with Nina and grabs onto her. He grabs the jar of deadly bugs from Nina and throws it at Rufus. Season 2 Hints Nina and Jerome may become closer in this season since they were pretty close in the finale for Season 1. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Minor Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Fanon Pairings Category:Images of Nina Martin Category:Images of Jerome Clark Category:Pairing Videos Category:Galleries Category:Pairing Galleries Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Nerome Category:Nina Martin Category:Jerome Clarke Category:Jerina Category:Jina